Tsukuyomi's Gift
by Daraku-Dono
Summary: Sasuke is about to finally fight Itachi. Despite his strength, Sasuke falls into a trap of Itachi's illusions. Itachi gives Sasuke a chance to work for his mangekyou by sending him to his past in an attempt to make him a worthy fight.
1. Returning

Notes: Alternate version of manga chapter 384

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story. Masashi Kishimoto created the Naruto universe.

The fight wasn't going as it was meant to go. Sasuke knew that Itachi was going to be the strongest he ever fought, but how could he be so good? Sasuke couldn't fathom how defeating Orochimaru was so simple compared to Itachi. Orochimaru had defeated the Third Hokage after all, certainly if you can easily defeat someone that causes the death of a hokage you can at least cause your opponent to fight with everything they have.

Inside Sasuke was furious. This wasn't his typical fury either. This was anger beyond the madness of Karin after one of her plots to get him alone failed. What Sasuke felt inside was a lifetime of hatred for Itachi, the loss of his entire clan, years of hell for training with Orochimaru for this final battle, and all of it appearing to be for nothing. If he couldn't beat Itachi, everything he had done in his life was wasted effort.

Itachi had the upper hand. Itachi was stronger, and thus had the upper hand up close, which is how the fight had been going on so far. Itachi was also one of the most skilled people ever with genjutsu. Sasuke knew that letting Itachi get room to focus on creating illusions would be suicide. More so than any other advantages that Itachi had was experience. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke made a critical mistake and Itachi took advantage. Sasuke decided it would be the best idea to end this as quickly as possible. Clearly he needed to avoid long range combat, so it had to be close range. Itachi's superior strength wouldn't help save him from everything Sasuke used at close range.

Sasuke's hands flew through signs. Lightning erupted from his palm and enclosed around his fingertips as Sasuke shouted "Chidori!" He charged Itachi at blinding speed. Itachi showed no signs of avoiding the powerful attack. Sasuke tried to wait as long as he could to read Itachi's next move. The chidori flew, Sasuke saw what he thought was an opportunity to attack Itachi. He waited as long as physically possible as he almost passed Itachi.

Sasuke's swing only met air. Even though Itachi seemed like he wouldn't be able to dodge such an attack, he easily avoided it. Now he was behind Sasuke ready to deliver a serious blow. Sasuke noticed where Itachi had appeared and pivoted to his right a bit, spun around and was able to block Itachi's kunai strike with his blade. After their forceful clash the brothers separated, each jumping back several feet.

A moment of eye contact between the two reminded Sasuke not to allow him to have a moment to think. With that in mind he threw an enormous shuriken at Itachi and began sprinting behind it planning a two pronged strike. Sasuke began charging another chidori for his next attack. Itatchi jumped over the shuriken just as Sasuke anticipated. Sasuke then dove at him chidori blazing, increasing his speed. Despite Sasuke's best efforts, he could still not match Itachi's speed. Itachi was able to swerve around Sasuke in mid air and grab his other arm. He then made a couple rotations to build up momentum and released Sasuke driving his chidori into a wall. The power of the chidori caused the wall to crumble on top of him.

Sasuke was hurt. Not so much physically, his pride was more injured. He was going to have to get more serious now. Focus more instead of letting his fury do the fighting. Sasuke was confined under the rubble but was able to push his way forward fairly easily. He saw a single beam of light. Know he was close to getting back to Itachi he forced a punch in that direction.

There was now an opening in the rock pile the size of Sasuke. Having such a drastic change in light, Sasuke was unable to see perfectly clear. He was able to recover from that virtually instantly with the help of his sharingan. This delay was such a miniscule fraction of second but Itachi was able to take advantage of it.

Sasuke's first sight upon coming back into the light was his older brother's Mangekyou. Sasuke ran directly into a genjutsu trap. Everything went black except for the eyes. He couldn't see the floor or any walls. He couldn't even see the sky. All was black, but for the floating sharingan. The raven haired avenger knew he had lost. He couldn't believe he had failed so quickly.

"I told you once before..." Itachi's voice echoed through the darkness. "...that you were not to challenge me until you have the same eyes. I could be completely blind but still see that you have failed to obtain them. The probability of you succeeding without these eyes is essentially zero."

"I'm not dead yet." Sasuke answered with a frustrated retort.

"No, you will live for quite some time before you die, even if I was to kill you as soon as I released my sharingan. Welcome to a world I control. You will find it quite familiar..."

"Stop being a coward and actually fight me! Why are you doing this?" Sasuke cried.

Itachi continued on once he was sure that Sasuke was done. "...You will find it quite similar to the world that you have lived in during your life. I will warn you now..."

"Why damnit why? Why are you doing this?"

"...I will warn you now that not everything is the same."

"Answer me you bas-"

"Fine. You will experience this because you are not ready to fight me. Since you do not have the same eyes, you cannot hope to be able to even touch me. I am sending you back to give you a chance. I admit that you deserve a chance from all the things I have done to you. Do not waste the precious time I am giving you." Itachi answered.

"I'll make you regret every second that you give me." Sasuke spat.

"Soon it will be goodbye for a little while. Do not think you can defeat me by just training with the time I give you."

"If you are telling me to get the eyes, there is no way I will be like you. I refuse to kill my best friend. Those eyes are not worth the price of a life. No eyes are!"

"How touching Sasuke, you are nowhere near as ruthless as you act. Do me a favor and keep yourself safe. Not that it matters, since I am the God of the world you live in now. I control how time passes. I control how people will progress. I control the weather. I control the feelings of those around you. I even control the lack of these things." Itachi's voice said this, getting slightly less loud with each word. It sounded almost as if Itachi was walking away. There was another noise though, a rumbling noise that was all around them.  
The sharingan eyes vanished. Sasuke figured that Itachi had left him alone. Alone with that noise, that noise that was getting louder by the moment. Then the volume got turned up.

"What the hell is that noise?" Sasuke asked. As soon as he said it, the noise was increased to a level that was identifiable. It was the sound of people. Lots of them. Before Sasuke could think about the implications of what this could possibly mean, he felt a force that restricted his movement take hold of his body. The only part of him that moved was his eyes. He couldn't see that they closed, due to it being so dark, but he could still feel them close.

"Sasuke, when you open your eyes you will be in what appears to be your past. I will leave you alone for quite some time now. Become strong and don't fail." Itachi's voice sounded one last time from far away.

Sasuke sat in the darkness and waited. He listened to the voices slowly getting louder around him. After a few moments, he felt the force that was restricting his body leave and at the same time the voices around him boomed to the maximum volume. He opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar place. A very memorable place. He was in an arena of sorts, staring down Gaara of the Sand Village. The Chunin exams were going to be a little different this year he thought.

"This should be simple. I certainly have the lead on Naruto now." he said with a smirk. "I DO get to have a bit of revenge today. Thank you Itachi, I always wanted another shot at this guy." Sasuke said as he continued to stare at Gaara. "I will defeat Gaara this time, NOT Naruto!" Sasuke declared to himself. Revenge was going to be sweet. Itachi had given him quite the opportunity. "Perhaps I should thank him for this." Sasuke sneered.

"WIN THIS FIGHT FOR ME SASUKE...BE CAREFUL!" came a scream from a pink headed girl that Sasuke knew very well.

"Damn you Itachi. You know exactly how to be a sadistic bastard don't you."


	2. Unfond Memory

A/n : Chapter 2 and its been well overdo. Sorry for not writing for awhile. Was really gung ho when I first decided to write and then it turned out to be harder than I thought. Thanks to the few people who favorited the first chapter I was motivated to continue. Hope everyone likes this big action scene of a chapter.

* * *

The crowd roaring around him, Sasuke was becoming more accepting of the test Itachi had put in front of him. It seemed simple enough. Go through his past starting at apparently the chuunin exams. Fight his way through it again with the power he's gained since those times. And this should give him more power so that he won't need to go to such measures to get the mangekyou sharingan. As much as the power appealed to him, Sasuke would not sink to Itachi's level to gain it.

Sasuke was determined to become stronger by fighting and perfecting his skills; by using these illusions that were more or less training dummies in his mind. Gaara would be the first of the dummies he would defeat. If he remembered correctly, Sasuke nearly defeated Gaara the first time, so this time it wouldn't even be a challenge. "_That's right_," Sasuke thought to himself, "_This will be so easy I shouldn't have to exert myself very much."_

With that in mind Sasuke eyed his opponent up and down and determined he would do this similarly to the first time, primarily taijutsu. "_I shouldn't have any problem at all breaking Gaara's armor now."_ And with that thought Sasuke delayed the fight no longer. He sprinted toward Gaara at a decent pace, not too fast yet, he would save the surprises for later.

Sasuke would plan to go easy on Gaara most of the fight and wear him down, then annihilate him so that he doesn't have a chance to release the demon sealed away in him, like last time. Although Sasuke believed that he would be able to defeat Gaara's Shikaku, he didn't want to allow it to get that far. It would simply complicate things and it wouldn't be worth the effort.

Gaara was preparing his sand for Sasuke's attacks. Pouring out a large amount of it, he used a portion to make four clones and sent them to meet his opponent. Sasuke grinned with the thought of how reminiscent this fight is becoming, Gaara's sand clones wouldn't put up a fight at all. Sasuke drove his fist into the face of the clone nearest him, there was no resistance from the clones body. With that he drove his arm down and splitting the clone down the middle, one clone down. Without hesitation Sasuke leaped towards the nearby clone at ten o'clock. Driving a forceful kick straight through this clone Sasuke leaped through its entire form defeating the second clone easily.

Moving through the clones without wasting any seconds he ran towards the last two which were in front of Gaara, defending him. Sasuke kicked up his speed a bit as he charged toward the clones. Sprinting until he was just in front of them, Sasuke changed his path with such speed that many bystanders would not have seen. He now was running at the clones from their left side. Catching Gaara and everyone else by surprise Sasuke leapt into the air and performed a whirlwind kick, removing the heads of each clone. They attempted to throw a punch at him despite their missing heads. Sasuke decided to ignore these as not being a threat. He then struck the clone behind him with his elbow. With an explosion of sand the third clone was done.

By finishing clone three, Sasuke was wide open to number four. The clone was able to make contact with Sasuke's back and arm that was not used to strike. It did not faze him much nor did it hurt very much so Sasuke used it as an opportunity to finish the fourth clone off. He pivoted around his locked side and used it to place a destructive punch. Just as the hit made contact Sasuke was swept back by a surge of sand from Gaara.

"_Stupid me, ignoring Gaara for even a moment as I worked through the clones gave him an opportunity for an attack."_ Sasuke scolded himself for the mistake he could clearly see. With that attack the clone amassed into the rest of Gaara's sand so it was removed. Sasuke stood up and brushed he and off of him and charged at Gaara once again, more serious than before. _"This won't be as easy as I thought; I may have to use 20% of my ability now" _

Gaara threw a punch in Sasuke's direction commanding his sand to do the same. A large pulse of sand flew to Sasuke. In return Sasuke only ran faster. He then disappeared into Gaara's attack and appeared behind him. Sasuke prepared to break through his sand and destroy Gaara. But just as he got near Gaara, a pile of sand that was left near him arose and constricted him. _"This is unexpected. Does this fight actually have some surprise for me?"_ Sasuke thought to himself struck with how he could be countered so easily.

Gaara realized exactly what happened thanks to his sand, now it was time to end this match. More sand gathered around Sasuke's body creating a sand tomb. Gaara appreciated the sight in front of him, Uchiha Sasuke in front of him with no trace of emotion. He seemed to be so accepting of death one could only enjoy it. With that thought Gaara held out his hand and strongly clenched his fist commanding the tomb to do the same.

Sasuke had shown no fear because he felt this was not a threat, but an opportunity to catch him off guard again. Just as Gaara clenched his hand Sasuke burst with energy. His Chidori was raging through his entire body, more than enough force to shake the sand off enough for him to escape.

The stands were full of people cheering and seeming to be interested in the fighting. These people were all fake of course, illusions created by Itachi. There was however one real person in the stands, as real as a mind in an illusion can be anyway. Itachi was lurking in a box room that normally would house the Kages when they viewed the exams. Since this was his world obviously he could change a few details about the world to his wishes.

"Sasuke is such a fool to think that he is fighting Gaara. I am the one he is truly fighting and I will be sure to make this hell for him." Itachi said with an unseen grin. "I intend to make you struggle as much as I can to get out of this alive. You better take this seriously if you intend to win brother."

Sasuke was now on the other side of the arena distant from Gaara. Panting from exerting himself, he was prepared to make his next move. He reached at his belt and grabbed a couple of scrolls he had fastened there. Unrolling them a puff of smoke surrounded both of them revealing two shuriken about half the size of himself. Gaara lifted his arms raising his sand with them. All of the sand began accumulating around him into a large ball. Sasuke remember this from the original chuunin exams. Gaara was about to transform into the one-tailed demon. This would be a fine opportunity to attack.

Sasuke hurled his large shuriken at Gaara to begin his technique. He proceeded to throw dozens of smaller shuriken to follow the larger ones. The next step, Sasuke signed his hands and charged all of the shuriken with lightning chakra. He still wasn't done yet. A few more hand signs later and he finished the jutsu. He made clones of the swarms of shuriken. Now there were several large ones surrounded by a cloud a normal shuriken. With that Sasuke shouted, "_CHIDORI: RAIU SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!"_ (If you don't know Japanese and want to know what that jutsu means, then find a translator)

The wave of electricity and steel clashed with Gaara's sand bubble. Many of them barely scratched it or ricocheted off but there were plenty more coming. As the last of the shuriken made contact there was a burst of sand. Did Sasuke crush Gaara's defenses? "_Of course it worked. That was a genius jutsu I came up with on the fly."_ Sasuke laughed to himself.

But this fight was nowhere near over now. From the raising smoke sat Gaara, but it wasn't quite him. There stood the Shukaku, it wasn't full sized. He stood about as tall as your average adult human. But considering he was on all fours he covered a bit of ground none the less. Sasuke still saw this as not being a threat with his over-sized ego, but he gathered chakra while watching what Gaara would do next just to be careful.

Shukaku let out an enormous roar that shook the earth. And from that sand clones rose from the ground near him. They continued to spawn until half the ring as full of sand Shukakus. Once they all finished summoning there was a silence in the ring. The sand clone in the front middle broke the silence by opening its mouth wide, forming a bowling ball sized ball and launching it. It careened toward Sasuke with great force but since it was made out of sand it posed little threat. Sasuke punched the ball in order to block it.

To his surprise the ball was not made of sand, but in fact solid rock. And when Sasuke struck it, it didn't shatter but stayed in one piece. It hovered in the air for a moment and then fell to the ground and Sasuke's feet. His knuckles were bleeding from the blow and a couple of them may have been broken for all he knew. Sasuke kept a straight face even with the pain; he'd taken much harder blows.

"_I'd better end this fast before Itachi decides to make this anymore unrealistic and difficult."_ Sasuke muttered before his army of foes. Without wasting any time he charged Gaara once again, determined to finish the fight. From his belt Sasuke grabbed several kunai, one in between each of his fingers. He leapt into the air over the Shukaku clones, throwing a kunai for each one. These kunai were attached to strings all tied around his wrist. "_*Sigh* using such a simple technique, I feel dumb now. But it's a practical way to get rid of these particular enemies so it'll have to suffice."_

Sasuke landed, now with strings going in all directions around him. There was now a kunai in each one of Gaara's clones. They penetrated their bodies easily since they were made of sand. Using the strings he channeled fire along them. It got to the end of the strings and ignited the paper bomb attached to each of the kunai. They all exploded scattering sand everywhere.

This was a great way to take out the clones but now Sasuke had to come up with a way to destroy Gaara. Infuriated at the site of his clones being destroyed, Gaara opened his large mouth to fire a wind attack. Sasuke dashed underneath the miniature Shukaku. He was only able to make it part of the way underneath due to Shukaku's pot belly. This made no difference either way, Sasuke was in a fine position for an attack. He charged his fist full of chidori laden chakra and punch Gaara's underside. His fist penetrated easily.

The hole made by Sasuke began to spread throughout Shukaku; cracks going all over as his bodied seemed to be stone now. Gaara's strange body split into a few large pieces around Sasuke. He then looked around for Itachi, no doubt he was watching the whole ordeal. He was able to spot him in the enclosed room overlooking the stadium.

The moment Sasuke made eye contact and saw that Sharingan, Itachi was now right in front of him inches away. "That was fairly amusing watching you fight Sasuke. It seems like you haven't improved very much since the last time I saw you. That disappoints me."

Sasuke didn't want to hear such thing from that bastard Itachi. He slashed at his him and made contact. Itachi's head fell off and rolled away. The disembodied head rolled to look at Sasuke and then lifted itelf up using its hair. "Remember Sasuke, I control this world. So you can't do anything but follow my demands and play along with my game." The bodiless head spoke. And with those words Itachi's head and the rest of the world around Sasuke turned to black.


	3. Footprints and Mindgames

This was beginning to become an all too familiar place to Sasuke; the lightless, barren landscape that is Itachi's genjutsu. After defeating the Gaara illusion, Sasuke expected to be thrown head first into another event of his own past. But he waited a minute or so and determined that Itachi was forcing him to find his own way through this maze.

"Where does one go when all directions are the same," Sasuke rhetorically asked himself. If all directions are the same, then it shouldn't matter which direction one goes. Sasuke began to walk forward and explored his surrounds. If this were a real place, this theory would make perfect sense. But since this was all a world created from Itachi's disturbed mind anything was possible.

Just as Itachi said, this is his world. He makes all the rules, all the decisions. Everything that happens is because he wishes it so. So to find your way around Itachi's world would be to know his thoughts. Sasuke didn't know how his brother's mind worked; except for the fact that he is sadistic in all of his actions. From the day he slaughtered his and Sasuke's entire family, all the way to the present where he used his younger brother as a piece in his ego-maniacal games.

Sasuke had now been walking in a straight line for several minutes and nothing had changed… it was nothing but black around him. He could see himself though. Making it seem as though there were light here, just nothing at all for it to reflect off of except himself.

Looking back at his progress, Sasuke was able to see images of his footsteps behind him. Some of them colored as rock, others as grass as though it were real terrain; terrain that was revealed by his interaction with it. With the use of his Sharingan, Sasuke could see quite far into the distance and was able to see all the way back to where his tracks began.

Sasuke had an inspirational thought. He pictured where he was now as a large room, one that Itachi was overlooking at all times. This would mean that this place existed in Itachi's mind. There could be a beginning and an end to this world in that case, Sasuke would just have to reach it. With that in mind, Sasuke focused for a moment and then disappeared into a sprint in the direction he had been traveling.

Many minutes later he was of course making no progress with this plan. His idea would be true if and only if this place had set dimension within Itachi's mind. But of course it didn't. "_This place is all an illusion. It has no beginning, no end, and once again, can be whatever Itachi wants it to be." _It was worth trying the original idea anyway. Anything was better than just standing around.

Once again Sasuke found himself looking around in circles searching for another idea to solve that bastard Itachi's puzzle. He noticed something actually useful. There were footprints behind him just like there were before. But these ones were large and amorphous shaped not exact prints. Sasuke thought about this for a moment and had a theory.

To test this theory Sasuke used a few hand motions to create a fireball justu; _Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu. _He fired it in a random direction off into the distance to see its effects on this world. As Sasuke predicted the fireball revealed a trail of terrain in its path.

What Sasuke had discovered is that the objects of this world are created or revealed when affected by chakra. It would explain the footprints from earlier; small when normally walking and larger when running due to the extra chakra in his feet. _"Now what am I supposed to do. I need to find the end of this world which it doesn't seem to have. This land is beginning to seem like a test or a challenge created by Itachi whose sole purpose is to delay his inevitable defeat… and to piss me off."_

All he had to do was use his chakra and create the world around him. There was no telling how much it would require or what would actually happen but it wouldn't hurt trying. Sasuke wanted to reveal a large area around him so if he just channeled enough through his body it would do the job.

With that thought Sasuke closed his eyes and began to focus his chakra, building it up in his body. Slowly the energy levels rose within him and with them the ground around him became. It was a slow process and didn't feel sufficient enough to Sasuke. He would have to come up with a stronger method to deliver his plan.

_Chidori Nagashi! _Sasuke used his Chidori throughout his body to release larger amounts of force everywhere. Tendrils of electricity fluttered through the space around him. All the while the circle of vision around Sasuke was growing at a faster rate than before. It was growing faster yes, but not fast enough. The rate it was going at soon leveled off.

Sasuke tapped into the power of the cursed seal knowing he needed more chakra. This helped for only a few moments. It gained some more ground but once again stopped growing. At this point it wasn't a matter of chakra. He couldn't just radiate energy from his body and get very far with this endeavor. He had to use a jutsu or technique to attack his surroundings.

But Sasuke had this completely under control, constantly analyzing the situation and coming up with a next move. He continued to use the cursed seal and proceeded to level two. The circle continued to grow as it was while Sasuke began transforming. His skin darkened in a wave radiating from his left shoulder. Strange hand-shaped wings sprouted from his back, those unique wings could only be described as a demon's. This went on until Sasuke was a completely different being. One with grey skin, long grey hair, almost blue. And to top it off, a black diamond shaped mark in the middle of his face to mark this demonic form.

To Sasuke, having the cursed seal was similar to being a drug addict at times. It always there looming over his shoulder, taunting him to use it. By using it, it only made him more susceptible to Orochimaru's tainted ways. But when Sasuke actually used the cursed seal to its full potential, it was a rush that could only be compared with a powerful drug. It brings a high that makes you feel almighty, superior to everything; nothing could ever stop Sasuke in this form. This would hold true as it would help him to defeat Itachi and his mind games.

Now that he was in his final form Sasuke began using it to achieve his strategy. He expanded his wings as much as possible and curled them down around himself, creating a small dome. He continued channeling his Chidori through his new body trapping a portion of it in the dome. His plan was to build up a large amount of energy under his wings and then release it all at once.

Sasuke's wing structure was not a perfect seal so some energy would leak out. Also as the lightning chakra built up within Sasuke, it would push against him trying to escape. This would be something no ordinary shinobi would be able to withstand, but Sasuke should be more than strong enough to handle his own power.

For several minutes Sasuke crouched with his wings around him collecting his chakra in a tightly packed ball. Sparks were venting out from a few miniscule gaps in his makeshift dome lighting the area all around him. The pressure was getting stronger and stronger, pushing against Sasuke's body throughout the entire process.

While all of this was going on, Sasuke was pondering on how strange this technique was. It differed from any skill he knew, offensive or defensive. If this were an offensive attack it would be used to wipe out the enemy all at once. And it was strange when compared to defense. Sasuke was constantly facing the strain of his own attack and couldn't let it go for even a moment. At least if he faced an enemy's attack he could dodge, or at least take it and shrug it off. With this strange ball of lightning chakra, there was no choice but to eat the pain and discomfort.

The power was becoming so great that Sasuke began to feel extreme pain, from his own chakra never the less. He refused to back down yet, and Sasuke was willing to inflict any amount of pain on himself. The reward would be entirely worth it; being able to avenge his clan by destroying Itachi with his own hand.

Sasuke's will was more than strong enough to do whatever it took to find Itachi, but his body wasn't. He could no longer hold the technique in. He was constantly pumping his own chakra through it and he was holding it against his own body, draining him twice as fast. Sasuke was disappointed that he had to end it here. Hopefully this would be enough to reveal the next path in his mission.

A brilliant light burst from Sasuke as he released the pent up chakra. There was a bit of pain from the explosion but it was tolerable. It had a lesser effect on Sasuke and his lightning proficiency. The lightshow was not as amazing as Sasuke expected it to be and he was a bit disappointed with it. He wasn't able to conserve all of the chakra he used in it.

With the explosion being so bright, Sasuke was blinded for a moment. It was actually less than a moment due to his Sharingan eyes. He was able to see almost instantly; unfortunately his first sight wasn't a good one. Itachi was standing feet away from him simply staring with his cold eyes.

"That was quite a show you put on little brother. It was a clever move and you got my attention with it, so I revealed the world to you," Itachi said. If it were anyone other than Itachi saying that, you would see a big grin. But since it was none other than Itachi it only sounded sarcastic and cruel.

"Is that what you want from me? To put on a show for you? Amuse you in this twisted game of yours?" Sasuke shot back, beginning to show signs of anger at his brother.

Sasuke's shouts did nothing to Itachi, he remained as a statue staring. "Of course not. _I want your eyes Sasuke_. I need your eyes at their full power which you have yet to gain. You are weak compared to me for I gained the Mangekyou at a younger age than you are. But I'm being a caring brother and I will help you attain power. You will see in due time, brother." And with those words Itachi began to fade away.

"_ITAAAAAAACHIIIIIIII!"_ Sasuke roared at his brother. It was then that Sasuke realized the setting he had revealed. It was the Valley of the End. He remembered Naruto was here and he was preaching his same speech again.

Speak of the devil. There was Naruto standing in the distance on a large rock in the middle of the water. His arms were crossed and he had a stupidly serious face. "Sasuke, I'm here to take you back to The Village. We can make this easy, or we can make it hard."

Sasuke's rage grew at the site of Naruto. He couldn't stand having to hear him yell about useless nonsense. Itachi knew exactly how to make him angry. "Itachi, what is this!? You're not trying to give me power. You're trying to slowly torture the last _Real Uchiha_ to a slow death. You sick bastard! Get out here right now and fight me. Quit being a coward with all of your illusions." Sasuke raged on, completely ignoring Naruto.

"Wake up Sasuke. I'm not your brother. I'm the guy who's here to set you straight. Even if it's by force. Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted from his far off perch.

The blood in Sasuke's veins was boiling at this point. The two vilest ninjas were in the same thought in his mind; Itachi and Naruto. "Itachi, you sick freak! I'll show you how strong I really how strong I am!" Sasuke then dashed toward his annoying opponent. "Bring it on Naruto!"

"Alright Sasuke, get ready for a poundin'!"


End file.
